Winx club Curse of the disappearing food
by paradign
Summary: The winx club girls go to breakfast but eveytime they take a bite their food disappears into thin air. Soon they are really hungry and slowly with growling stomachs, They try to find out who did this to them before it's too late. This story was a commission. Still not finished. Will be 8k words long.
1. Introduction

Hello before you read this fanfiction

heres a notice:

This story was written for as a commission from someone.

This story will be 8k words long roughly when it's done.

There is alot of the words, tummy,belly and growling.

please enjoy

[ its not for everyone ]

NOTES FOR WHEN WRITTING MORE FOR THE COMMISSIONER:

what they want/rules:

Notes:

Here are the rules for easy reference

these 2 rule must be followed every 3 setences

1\. These three actions must always be done together in the same sentence

Stomach makes noise  
Girl rubs/pats stomach  
Girl complains of hunger

2\. The word stomach tummy or belly must be in every hunger complaint

Also here are suggestions on the ways they complain about their hunger

-how empty their tummies feel  
-how their bellies are digesting themselves  
-how their empty bellies need food  
-the physical condition and appearance of their starved tummies (like talking about how fat and flabby they are from hunger)  
-use words of emotion to describe the hunger in their tummies (example having a character saying her tummy is angry or unhappy)

-how their stomachs are growling rumbling or grumbliing


	2. Chapter 1 The curse

On a beautiful sunny day everyone at Alfea the girls wakes up and

The winx club girls, Mirta and Liss Decide to head for breakfast. On the way they talk and chit chat, But the morning pain of not eating through the night gets to them. Stella's belly starts making noises letting her know she must eat soon or face her energy running out as she continues to walk she pats her tummy trying to calm it down but with no use as it just makes even louder noises. So Stella speaks up and says '' Girls we got to hurry to breakfast, I'm starving here! My belly feels like it's eating itself! We shouldn't of slept in!''.

Bloom sighs as the girls continue to head to the kitchen. Once they get there they all sit down in their seats and Techna gives everyone their food. But suddenly every time someone takes a bite to hopefully calm their hungry complaining tummies as the food enters their mouth it just disappears. Mirta groans as her belly makes even more feed me already noises, and she decides to pat her belly in an attempt to calm it down. '' It's too much! I can't last much longer! My belly is empty and hurts'' says Mirta as she hugs her belly. '' My food is disappearing every time I put it in my mouth!'' Says Stella as her tummy growls. ''What do we do Bloom'' Asked a starving Techna.

After an hour of them trying to eat their food only to disappear on them and only in vain they give up and admit defeat. '' I bet this was a spell put on us by someone! '' said musa. But an hour was too much all the girls bellies turned making even more louder noises as they tried rubbing and patting their bellies to keep them calm. Their bellies felt so empty like an abyss of empty black space. Their bellies we're close to digesting them self in an effort to gain some sort of energy so they could move. They really needed food really badly but all their food was gone in the earlier attempt to consume it.

Their stomachs we're starting to get fat and flabby from how empty they we're. All that was in there was air. They must quickly find out who put this spell on them before they starve too much and can no longer walk. '' Girls, Let's split up into groups and find out who put this spell on us so we can eat!'' said Bloom as her belly started to turn and make even more hunger noises. Bloom's stomach turned and made more growling noises while she rubbed it as she said '' My belly hurts so much! It's so empty I need food!''

In a nearby tree we're the trix laughing and smirking at the pain the girls we're going through. Icy said '' This is how we defeat the winx!''. Suddenly Darcy's belly growled needing food, and she patted it softly as she complained '' Icy I need food or my tummy will hurt even more, let's head back for now we can watch them starve from the comfort of our room!''.

Back at Alfea in the winx room kitchen the girls we're on the floor sitting down. They knew they had to move and break the spell but their bellies just we're too empty. Techna rubbed her tummy as it made another growl sound of being hungry and empty. '' My belly is so empty I'm so hungry!'' Techna said to the girls. Bloom nodded in agreement and looked at all the girls. All their bellies we're getting bigger yet still empty. She had no idea what to do, So as she was about to admit defeat Flora who had been quiet all day finally was about to speak up. But as she was going to speak her stomach made a growling noise and she patted it softly as she complained '' I'm so hungry, My tummy hurts so much. This is torture! Girls we must find out who did this to us!''.

Just as Flora finished speaking as Stella almost interrupting her added in '' And make them have the spell backfire onto them! I can't wear my new dress at this rate hmpf!''. Techna sighed and slowly got up, then the rest did slowly stood up also. Mirta as she stood up her her belly growled again and she rubbed it gently, As she complained '' My belly is so empty! It's so fat and Flabby now! I need food let's find out who did this to us and make them pay!''.

Mirta finally stood up and joined the rest slowly making their way to the door to investigate who did this to them. Flora opened the door and the girls left the room slowly. They all heard their bellies growl in being too empty and too hungry and they patted their tummies a bit harder but still gently trying to calm their tummies down. ''My belly can't last much longer! Its getting too flabby!'' Complained Stella as she held onto her stomach like she was holding on for dear life.

After they left the kitchen they slowly made their way outside. After a hour of looking they found a strange looking ring on the ground under a oak tree on the grass. Bloom picked up the ring from the grass and brushed the excess piece of grass off it. As she did so her belly growled again and she rubbed it gently and complained ''My tummy is so empty! It keeps rumbling and growling! My tummys really unhappy!''. After Bloom got her composure back she added in, ''Doesn't that belong to someone we know very we'll girls?'' Said Bloom in a victory tone. ''If I'm not mistaken that looks like Stormy's ring, We'll this makes it obvious who it was!'' said Techna. They smiled and said all together '' Let's go pay the trix a friendly visit!''

On their way Aisha's belly made a lot of Rumbling and growling noises as she rubbed it, She kept complaining '' My belly is angry! It wants food so badly! I think it's digesting itself abit! My tummy is unhappy and hurts! It's so empty! I need food now! But it'd just disappeared on me everytime i put any food in my mouth!''.


	3. Chapter 2 Tummy talk

The winx girls sat down to take a break from their revenge plan to get back at those evil tricks, Somehow the sensation of being hungry and their bellies getting fatter and flabby made them into a sort of drunkish state from starvation. Stella was the first who wanted to show off her new looking but same old tummy. Stella's belly made another empty starving growling noise pleading with her to feed it anything just so she'd have some energy to think and act like a sane person but to her bellys demise all it got was rubbed as Stella complained '' My stomach is so big now and empty! It's so soft and flesh like! I can't stop poking it~ hehehe. Yet I'm so hungry, Ahh I can't even think straight my engrys be'in drained hehehe.'' As she finished her rather unusall and out of charactor complaint she had this smirk on her face and the way she said the words could faintly sound like she was gloating.

Stella kept poking everyones tummys and pinching them. ''Stella stop that it tickles!'' Complained Techna who seemed like the last sane one in the room. Just as she said that Bloom's stomach rumbled so loudy begging and pleading for food to fill its emptys and take its pain away, Bloom was rubbing her tummy really hard and pinching it with a weird smirk on her face she complained in a malencient tone ''My belly is so unhappy at me it feels so weird~I feel so light headed! Hehehe guys look at my fat flabby tummy it looks like theres a face on it! Wait whats that belly? You want food? I can't eat anything belly you know that!''. Stella was still pinching everyones tummys. As Stella went to pinch and poke Technas unhappy belly Techna quickly slapped Stella's hand away. ''Oww that hurt! Your just jealous that my belly looks bigger then yours does!'' she said with a smirk and began pinching Flora's belly.

Flora's tummy was upset and the pinching just made it worse, Her belly made a huge painful growling noise that lasted 10 secounds as she tried rubbing it as well as multi tasking by trying to keep Stella to stop. In a laughing tone because of what Stella was doing was making her belly feel more empty and also ticklish she complained ''Stella stop it! i'm starving here my tummy hurts too much! I just need to eat food but I can't do that and what your doing doesn't help at all it just makes me more hungry!''. Stella stopped for a secound after hearing that. She stood up filled with glee and walked to each of the girls showing off her stomach as she gloated ''Your all just jealous! that my tummy is bigger and better then yours! Aren't you all! Ha! Knew it oh poor Flora! Want some food, Too bad''.


	4. Chapter 3 Who's more hungry?

Flora's tummy growled louder than any of the other girls tummies as she patted her belly softly and complained lightly in her quiet ish tone but firm to make Stella listen ''I'm way more hungry than you Stella! Just look at my belly it's practically digesting itself so I don't die! I'm so hungry I can barely think straight or walk! I'm way more hungry than you!''. Soon it became a heated argument over who was hungrier between Stella and Flora. Mirta got up slowly and walked in between them and said ''I'm starving here! I'm way more hungry than both of you so just shut it!''. Madness made Mirta shout but soon the hunger overwhelmed her. Her tummy growled and rumbled as it grow bigger and flabbier, She patted it trying to keep her unhappy tummy calm but with no use so she complained loudly '' My tummy is feeling despair it's so hungry! My belly is much more hungrier than all you's!''.

Everyone decided to get up slowly and hold their bellies as they seemed still to be drunkish from not eating and could not think straight. They all started to gloat to see whose belly was the most upset and who was the most hungry. Bloom was smirking as she said ''No way! My tummy is way more in despair of starving than all you guys! Girls can't you just admit that I'm hungrier than all of you please! There's no need even for a competition!''

Musa's belly rumbled loudly proving she was very hungry, She patted her tummy lightly as she loudly with a gloating smirk said ''If this was a competition I'd win for sure! My tummy is so empty and I'm so hungry I would eat four course meals to every music note in all beethoven's songs that I'd still be starving for more!''. All the girls faces started turning into smirks as they heard heard their empty unhappy bellies growl even louder noises. No One knew how this was even humanly possible but their bellies we're all now as big and flabby as half their body's weight. So round and big! It was now Techna's belly that decided to make a loud rumbling noise pleading with its owner to feed it with all its noisey might, But thanks to the disappearing food curse all Techna could do was pat her tummy and complain ''By my calculation we are all starving and are in desperate need of food but my stomach is by the the most big,the most bloated and the most hungry!''.

There she wasn't lying. At that moment Techn'a big flabby tummy was the biggest and most noisiest and most hungry in the room.


End file.
